fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SuperStar Pretty Cure
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will no longer be updated. For information, go [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:HungryZabu here.] SuperStar Pretty Cure ''(スーパースタープリキュア Sūpāsutā Purikyua)is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series' motifs are stars, galaxies and celestial objects in general, while it's main sub-motif is sound, and more specifically song. Some recurring themes in the series are communication, exploration of the unknown, fighting for the greater good and freedom. Story Characters Cures 'Kibouhoshi Aido (希望星愛土 Kibōhoshi Aido) / Cure Asterisk (キュアアスタリスク Kyua Asutarisuku)'' Voiced by Sora Tokui (JPN) Saitama Rina ''(埼玉莉奈 Saitama Rina) / Cure Comet (キュアコメット Kyua Kometto)'' Voiced by Minami Takahashi (JPN) Hokori Kihime ''(埃黄姫 Hokori Kihime) / Cure Galaxy (キュアガラクシ Kyua Garakushi)'' Voiced by Asami Imai (JPN) Einnh Vaiilio Sin Naugu'ko ''(エイン ヴァイリオ シン ナーグコ Ein Vairio Shin Naguko)' / Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ Kyua Nebyura) Voiced by Shoko Nakagawa (JPN) A transfer student who claims to be an alien from the Andromeda Galaxy (which ends up being 100% true). She goes by the name '''Sutanjo Noguko ''(巣澹如野具子 Sutanjo Noguko)'' while living on earth. Mascots Hubble ''(ハブル Haburu)'' Voiced by Rica Matsumoto (JPN) Kepler ''(ケプラー Kepurā)'' Voiced by Akane Fujita (JPN) Spitzer ''(スピッツァー Supittsuā)'' Villains (Stelears) Betelgeuse ''(ベテルギウス Beterugiusu)'' Voiced by Daisuke Kishio (JPN) Eta ''(イータ Īta)'' Voiced by Sayaka Ohara (JPN) A-Star / Iteza ''(エイスター Ei Suta / イテザ Iteza)'' Voiced by Sayuri Hara (JPN) Vela ''(ヴェラ Vera)'' Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya (JPN) Mizar ''(ミザー Mizā)'' Voiced by Ryota Osaka (JPN) Alcor ''(アルコル Arukoru)'' Voiced by Mutsumi Tamura (JPN) Sympander ''(シンパンダ Shinpanda)'' Supporting Characters Star Oasis King Herschel ''(キングヘルシェル Kingu Herusheru) and Queen Pamela (クイーンパメラ Kuīn Pamera)'' Hubble and Kepler's parents and the current rulers of the Star Oasis. Other Kibouhoshi Akihisa ''(希望星あきひさ Kibōhoshi Akihisa)'' Aido's father. Kibouhoshi Maemi ''(希望星まえみ Kibōhoshi Maemi)'' Aido's mother. Kibouhoshi Yurito ''(希望星ゆりと Kibōhoshi Yurito)'' Aido's 13 year old brother. Saitama Sakika ''(埼玉さきか Saitama Sakika)'' Rina's mother. She was a renowned astronomer and astronaut, famous for her research on wormholes, but was lost in space seven years prior to the story. Saitama Daisaku ''(埼玉だいさく Saitama Daisaku)'' Rina's father. A scientist working for NASA. Hokori Yuzuna ''(埃ゆずな Hokori Yuzuna)'' Kihime's aunt and guardian. Hokori Utahime ''(埃うたひめ Hokori Utahime)'' Kihime's 18 year old sister. Hokori Atsuhime ''(埃あつひめ Hokori Atsuhime)'' Kihime's 9 year old sister. Nakata Tobio ''(中田とびお Nakata Tobio)'' Rina's best friend and the president of the science club. Kamenashi Adami ''(亀梨あだみ Kamenashi Adami)'' An enthusiastic and pesky girl in the same class as the cures, who becomes Noguko's "follower". Following a series of unfortunate encounters with her, the cures decide to reveal their identities to Adami, seeing as how even if she told anyone they would most likely not believe her. Antonia Lippi ''(アントニア・リッピ Antonia Rippi)'' The intimidating student council president. Shortly after moving to Kasadaichi from Sicily, she won immense popularity using her natural charisma, and her professional-yet-enigmatic demeanour makes her almost feared within most circles. By Group ''(バイグループ Bai Gurūpu)'' A Belgian-English rock band that Aido is a huge fan of. The group consists of three members: * Dolphin ''(ドルフィン Dorufin) / Cherie Leclerc ''(シェリー・レクレック Sherī Rekurekku) ''is the founder, guitarist and lead songwriter of By Group. She's Aido's idol. * '''Dopa ''(ドーパ''' Dopa)'' '''/ Josèphe Sempers ''(ジョセフ・センパーズ Josefu Senpāzu) is the bassist and lead vocals of By Group. She is sometimes referred to as "Joey" by the other band members. * '''Serro '(セロ Sero) '/ Niels Minett '(ニールス・ミネット Nirusu Minetto) ''is the drummer of By Group. Items 'Halo Cell' The Cures' transformation devices. They consist of a screen that is curved to be worn on the wrist, and have pretty much all the functionality of a typical smartphone. 'Starlights' The Cures' main weapons. Each one has it's own unique ability and can perform a wide range of attacks. Locations 'Kasadaichi (暈台地 Kasadaichi) The city in which the series takes place. It sits on a series of cliffs on japan's western shore. '''Celestial Echoes Public School (天体反響公立学校 Tentai Hankyō Kōritsu Gakkō) The school that the cures attend. Kasadaichi Observatory (暈台地展望台 Kasadaichi Tenbō-dai) Star Oasis ''(スターオアシス Sutā Oashisu)'' A small star cluster that quickly drifts between galaxies. The inhabitants of the Star Oasis take on the task of protecting the universe. Horus ''(ホルス Horus)'' A planet that was located in the Andromeda Galaxy before being thrown off course and being the first planet the Stelears destroyed. Noguko escaped the ruined Horus, and after a year long hyper sleep, ended up on Earth. It was a much more technologically advanced society than Earth, so much so that they had access to wormhole technology, allowing for incredibly fast interstellar travel. Calypso 4 ''(カリプソ4 Karipuso 4)'' Trivia Merchandise Gallery SuperStar Cures (Uniform).png|(Left to Right) Kibouhoshi Aido, Saitama Rina, Hokori Kihime, Sutanjo Noguko Character Gallery Related Pages Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:SuperStar Pretty Cure Category:Space Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime